1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In a resonation device such as a quartz crystal resonator with which an oscillator is provided, since a frequency varies according to a change in temperature, a constant temperature type oscillator is used in which the temperature of the resonation device is maintained constant by warming the resonation device by heating means. In such a constant temperature type oscillator, if the resonation device is directly mounted on a substrate configuring a portion of a constant-temperature bath, the heat of the resonation device and the heating means escapes to the substrate. Therefore, it becomes difficult to maintain a constant temperature of the resonation device. Further, it is necessary to further supply electric power to the heating means in order to maintain a constant temperature of the resonation device, and thus there is a problem in that power consumption of the oscillator increases.
In JP-A-2007-6270, a configuration is disclosed in which when a quartz crystal resonator provided with an integrated circuit which includes a heating element is connected and fixed to a substrate by a lead wire, a gap is provided between the substrate and the quartz crystal resonator. Further, in JP-A-2009-200817, a configuration is disclosed in which a quartz crystal resonator disposed to be spaced-apart on a substrate is warmed by a resistor for heat generation formed on a substrate between the quartz crystal resonator and the substrate.
However, in the oscillator described in JP-A-2007-6270, the substrate and the quartz crystal resonator are connected by a bonding wire or a plate-shaped lead wire, whereby the heat of the quartz crystal resonator escapes to the substrate through the bonding wire or the lead wire, and thus it is difficult to maintain a constant temperature of the quartz crystal resonator.
Further, in the constant temperature type crystal oscillator described in JP-A-2009-200817, heat generated by the resistor for heat generation escapes to a second substrate through a metal pin connected to a mounting terminal which is provided in the substrate in which the resistor for heat generation is provided. In addition, heat escapes to a metal base through an airtight terminal which is provided in the second substrate. Therefore, it is difficult to maintain a constant temperature of the quartz crystal resonator, and electric power supply to the resistor for heat generation is increased in order to maintain a constant temperature of the quartz crystal resonator, and thus it is difficult to reduce power consumption of the crystal oscillator.